First Time
by Norah Strike
Summary: Logan brings a new student named Sophie to Xavier's school. Sophie has a familier mutation as Logan. But why? And why is S.H.I.E.L.D involved? Logan/Jean flirtation. O/C&Havok. Meanwhile, some unexpectedness happens . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**This fanfic was based on a inside joke between me and a friend I call Wolverbit (Wolverine and Gambit). This fanfic takes place after the first X-Men movie and before the X-Men:The Last Stand. In this fanfic Havoc is a major character even though his character doesn't appear until First Class. But hey guys its a fanfic, there are no limits when it comes to the imagination:) So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**AT THE EDGE OF THE AMERICAN-CANADIAN BORDER**

**POP-IN BAR**

Logan was sitting on a barstool, smoking his cigar in between sips of his third bottle of beer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the barman glaring at him as he exhaled another cloud of smoke. Logan didn't care that he was causing the barman inconvience. Where was a sign that said 'no smoking allowed'?

Logan was deep in thought about . . . everything. His amnesia . . . S.H.I.E.L.D . . . Jean . . . Jean's beautiful face bloomed into his mind. Just as he was thinking about her and Cyclop's relationship, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a young woman's voice. Logan had not realized that he had been lost in his memories of Jean Grey.

"Sir," the young woman's voice said. "D'you want another beer?"

Logan looked at the yound woman. She looked to be in her late teens. She was wearing a black tank top covered by a gray hoodie half zipped up and jeans. Her name tag read "SOPHIE".

Logan nodded his reply.

"All righty then," Sophie said in a cheery tone as she walked past two other customers, both middle-aged men. Logan noticed that when Sophie walked past the other two customers one of them reached out his hand, touching her waist. Sophie stopped in mid-step. She turned around to face the man that had touched her.

"Can I get you something?" Sophie snapped, her dark blue eyes flashing.

The man stood up, towering Sophie by at least half a foot. The man exhaled in Sophie's direction. Logan saw Sophie's nose twitch as she smelt his drunken breath.

"You should come with me Pretty Lady," the drunken man said.

Sophie stepped back. Her face clearly saying that she was harrased. "No," Sophie said firmly.

The drunken man grabbed Sophie's wrist. Sophie glared at the drunken man. She tried to wriggle her wrist from the drunken man's grip but to no avail. Logan turned, still in his seat, ready to step in if things got out of hand.

"Hey," the barman said warningly at the drunken man. "Let my Sophie go."

Sophie turned her head to her employer. "I got this Jerry."

"Yeah Jerry, don't worry I wouldna hurt Little Miss Sophie," the drunken man's words were becoming slurrier.

Then the drunken man pulled Sophie close to him. As in her chest was tightly against his. He had pulled so tightly that Sophie could barely move. Logan had had enough of just sitting around witnessing this young woman's distress. Logan was on his feet ready to defend Sophie three feet away from her and the drunken man.

"Let me go Marcus," Sophie said calmly to the drunken man, Marcus.

"Now why would I let a pretty thing like you go?" Marcus stated.

"I said, 'Let _me go_', Sophie growled.

"I won't take lip from you," Marcus said menacingly. He raised his hand as thought to strike Sophie on her face. Logan, along with Jerry, was about to intervene. Logan ready to unleash his claws but then stopped when they saw Sophie spring into action. She stepped on Marcus's foot first. Marcus yelped in pain, Sophie used this time to get away from his hold.

Logan felt himself gape at Sophie as he saw her unleash claws out of her knuckles, bone claws.

So much like his original claws.

At that moment Logan and the rest of the bar understood what Sophie was.

A mutant.

Just like Logan, in more ways than one it seemed, literally. They shared at least one power.

How could that be?

Sophie growled as she lunged at Marcus, slamming him against the bar counter.

"When I say," Sophie growled, at that moment she put one of her bone claws on Marcus's throat. "Let me go. I mean-"

She pressed her claw down harder against his throat, causing him to choke.

"-LET ME GO!" Sophie bellowed.

She then released Marcus. But not before she kicked him in his manhood for good measure.

Logan would have chuckled but he was in too much of awe of Sophie.

So was the rest of the bar, which consisted of just Marcus, Jerry, and the other customer.

Logan gaped at Sophie.

His eyes met hers. She looked away first, her face redening as the stares pelted her. She looked to the barman, Jerry.

"I guess this means I'm fired," Sophie mumbled.

Jerry was too stunned to say anything. He clearly didn't know that one of two of his waitresses was a mutant. He nodded. Indeed yes Sophie was out of her job. For the third time.

"Can I still have my paycheck?" Sophie asked.

Jerry shook his head. No, Sophie couldn't have the money she had rightfully earned. Sophie let out a sigh, her shoulders slumped. Her dark blue eyes glistened, as though she might cry if she let herself.

"Look Jer, I need that money. I've nowhere to go. I don't have a ride. I have _no one_. I need the cash. Please . . . "

Logan could hardly stand Sophie's pleading, and he was just an observer. Jerry grabbed his shotgun that had been hanging on the wall behind him.

"Get out, Mutant," Jerry spat. "Your kind ain't welcome here." Jerry cocked his shotgun.

Logan stepped in between Jerry and Sophie.

"Whoa. Easy! Easy!" Logan said, trying to convince Jerry to lower his shotgun. "Look Bub, I don't think it'll hurt anyone if you give Sophie her money."

"Stay out of this Stranger," Jerry snapped, pointing his shotgun at Logan for a split second.

"Easy Bub," Logan said. He gave up on trying to make Jerry lower his weapon. He turned to Sophie. He wanted to know why this young woman had the same mutation as he did. "Hey Kid come with me."

Sophie hesitated. After that scene with Marcus, Logan didn't blame Sophie for being cautious on who she walked out of a bar with. "I just want to talk."

Sophie nodded. "All right," she said after a moment. Jerry picked up what Logan guessed was Sophie's messenger bag. He chucked harshly at Sophie's face.

"Get your filth outta here," Jerry snapped.

Sophie caught her bag by the strap. She glared at her former employer before she left the Pop-In Bar with Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: In this fanfic, im going off what the X-Men look like in the movies instead of the comics:)**

Once outside in the cold Febuary air Logan lit another cigar. The sun was starting to set. Sophie watched as he exhaled a puff a smoke. She seemed on edge, standing there next to Logan. An awkward silence fell. Sophie broke it by saying,

"Start talking."

Logan pulled his cigar out of his mouth before saying,

"Yes. Let's start with 'where'd you get those claws, Kid?"

Sophie shrugged. A wind picked up and she shivered. She pulled her hood on her head so that it covered her pulled back dark brown hair.

"Pfft. . . I don't know. Why is the sky blue?"

Logan felt the corner of his mouth twitch with amusement. Then Sophie answered Logan's question seriously, "I was born with my claws I guess. My mother isn't a mutant. . . and well . . . I've never met my father."

"Who's your mother?" Logan asked. He was fascinated by Sophie.

"Josslyn Glass," Sophie replied. "She's never told me who my father was."

The name 'Josslyn Glass' seemed familiar to Logan. Very familier. Logan wished he remembered who Josslyn Glass was to him.

"And you?" Logan asked. His way of saying 'what's your name?'

Sophie held out her hand.

"Sophie Glass, Exhiled Mutant."

Logan shook her hand. Sophie turned away, her face looking past the graveled parking lot of the Pop-In Bar. She sighed as she pulled her hood down so that she could pull her hair out of the pony tail. Her hair was shoulder-length that hugged around her pale, heart-shaped face. Logan put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort the young woman.

"I know where a place you can stay Sophie," Logan said.

Sophie scoffed. She had never known a single place that didn't judge her on her being a mutant.

"Really Stranger? I highly doubt it."

"Its called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Sounds nice," Sophie said, her tone distant. Then she said in a sighy tone, "Problem is that I have no way to get there. No car. No money, except for what's in my bag."

Sophie was clearly stressed out. "I live no where. I was kicked out of my trailer two months ago. I've been living at the rescue mission."

"I can give you a ride, Kid. I'm going there too," Logan offered.

"All right. But first I have to know something," Sophie said, putting her messenger bag on her back.

"What?" Logan asked.

"What's your name? I'm not going anywhere with a random person I've just met for the first time," Sophie asked.

"Name's Wolverine. Or Logan. Whatever you choose," Logan replied.

"Two names? Awesome. Can't believe I'm trusting a total stranger but desperate times calls for desperate measures. So how long is Xavier's place from here?" Sophie asked. She was eager to leave this miserable place.

"'Bout a few hours drive. We can make it there by morning."

Sophie looked around the parking lot.

"I don't see your car."

"Not a car," Logan explained. "Its a motorcycle I'm borrowing."

Logan dropped his cigar and stomped the butt out with his boot. He got an Cyclop's, aka Scott Summers's motorcycle. He motioned for Sophie to get on the back of the bike. Sophie got on, but she didn't hang onto Logan at all.

"Hey Kid," Logan said, starting up the motorcycle. "If you don't hang on to me you're gonna fly off."

Sophie didn't like the idea of flying off of a motorcycle so she wrapped her arms around Logan's chest. She pressed her face against Logan's warm back.

"Oh," Logan added. "Don't fall asleep whatever you do."

"All right," Sophie said. "Let's get the hell outta here, Logan."

Logan kicked off the motorcycle and so they rode off into the sunset towards Xavier's School.


	3. Chapter 3

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS**

"This place is _huge," _Sophie said, exasperated, as Logan parked the motorcycle into the largest garage she had ever seen. Sophie had never seen a place like Xavier's School. And she had only seen the outside so far besides the garage. It was like being a child again, when her mother had took her to a candy store for the first and last time when she was eight years old. Her mother, Josslyn had conned there too. She had stolen two bags of candy and had convinced the store clerk she had already paid for the candy. Of course the (male) store clerk had believed her, with the help of Josslyn's low cut tank top.

Logan got off Cyclop's motorcycle. So did Sophie.

"Its a good thing we got here when we did. This bike is almost out of gas," Logan mumbled, his voice sounding drowsy from driving the motorcycle all night. Logan started walking out of the garage. Sophie stayed back, her messenger bag still slung over her shoulder.

"Logan," Sophie said.

Logan turned around. His expression saying clearly wanting to enter the school. "Thanks," Sophie said, that's all she could say. Words could not describe how grateful she was to be away from her old. . . whatever she had just left. That place was certainly not a home.

"You'll be safe here," Logan said sincerly.

She believes him. Which hardly ever happens this quickly. For the last time she had trusted someone this quickly he had betrayed her secret. . . Sophie pushed the painful memory of being betrayed.

Logan and Sophie enter Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

The first thing Sophie sees is a teenage girl slightly older than her hugs Logan before walking away with a teenage boy. For a moment, Sophie felt that she was invisible. Not that she cared. She was used to it. Then a woman with pure white hair and brown skin noticed Logan's arrival. Sophie coughed.

"Logan," said the woman, now noticing Sophie's prescence. "Who's this?"

Logan placed his large hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"Storm, this is-"

"My name is Sophie Glass," Sophie cut in on Logan.

Storm looked at Sophie for a moment, as though studying her, before saying,

"Nice to meet you Sophie. You should meet the Professor."

"All right," Sophie said casually.

Logan noticed that Sophie said "All right" whenever agreeing to something. Just then another woman appeared. Sophie caught Logan smiling at the other woman.

"Jean," Storm said to the other woman. "We have another student."

"Hello," Jean greeted Sophie. Jean looked at Logan, her expression filled with curiousity as to how Logan had found Sophie.

"My name is Sophie Glass," Sophie repeated.

"The Professor is busy at the moment. But when he's ready we'll take you to see him. Okay?" Storm explained.

"All right," Sophie agreed at followed Storm and Jean to where ever they were taking her.

00000

An hour later Sophie, Logan, Storm, Jean, and Cyclops were standing in Proffessor Charles Xavier's office.

"I see you have found me a new student, Logan," Professor X said as the group walked into his office.

When she saw Professor X, Sophie thought he had the look that he could help someone like her. She was about to say for the dozenth time,

"My name is-"

"Sophie Glass," Professor X interrupted her gently.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. How'd you-?"

"I have the gift of telepathy Miss Glass," Professor X explained. "And what is your gift?"

Sophie instinctively rubbed her knuckles, feeling the re-opened scars where her bone claws punctured through her skin.

"I wouldn't really call it a 'gift' really. . . "

"All mutations are gifts, Sophie."

"What I meant was that my 'gift', it only appears when I really need them. Like for self-defense. "

"What is your gift?" Professor X asked again.

"Bone claws," Logan said before Sophie could answer. "Like my original claws."

The air seemed strained for a full minute as Storm, Jean, Cyclops, and even Professor X gaped at Logan than at Sophie and then back at Logan. Sophie wished she could sink through the floor, to get away from their stares. Professor X clasped his hands together as he asked Sophie,

"Who is your father, Sophie?"

Sophie shrugged. "I don't know. I've never met him."

Jean glared at Logan. Sophie couldn't understand why though. What had Logan done?

"Sophie, do you mind if I run some tests on you?" Jean asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess if you want to," Sophie replied, not sure what brought this on by Jean.

"Jean is our doctor here," Professor X explained.

"All right," Sophie said as she was leaving Professor X's office with Jean.


	4. Chapter 4

While Sophie was waiting for her bloodwork to come back, she was walking on the school's campus. She found it hard to believe that such a place was a school. A school for her kind. She was right by a water fountain when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw a boy about her age with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're new," the boy said.

"Obviously," Sophie replied, then realized that she was being rude so she added, "My name is Sophie. You?"

"Havok," Havok said.

Sophie was bewildered. Who had a name like Havok? Nobody, that's who.

"That's not your real name," Sophie said.

Havok laughed. Sophie noticed how the sun relflected his blonde hair well. . .

"Nah," Havok said. "Just a nickname. Name's Alex Summers. Everybody here calls me Havok. Even my older brother."

"Who's your brother?" Sophie asked. She wanted to know who everybody was. She felt that if she knew everybody's name and face that somehow she would blend in better.

"Cyclops. Scott Summers. What's your name?" Havok asked.

"I already told you, its Sophie. "

"No, not that name. Your _other _name."

Sophie understood what Havok meant. She shrugged.

"Don't have one," Sophie replied.

Havok nudged Sophie's shoulder playfully with his hand.

"Come on, you've got to have a name," Havok said with mock seriousness in his voice.

Sophie pretended to be deep in thought. She placed her hand to her chin, her face towards the sky. After a moment of trying hard to keep her composure she said,

"All right. . . how about. . . -"

Sophie was interrupted by the sudden prescence of Jean. Sophie immediately stood at attention. Beside her, she felt Havok do the same thing. Sophie tried to read Jean's face for she felt something was odd.

"I have your results in. And there's something you need to know Sophie," Jean said, her voice clearly on edge.

"What is it Jean?" Sophie asked. Sophie felt her heartbeat begin to quicken in panic. Whatever Jean had found, it clearly wasn't good.

"Come with me back to my lab," was all Jean said.

"All right. . . " Sophie said in a freaking- out- more- by- the- second- voice. Sophie mouthed the words _"See you later?" _to Havok and followed Jean.

**Jean's Lab, Xavier's School**

Sophie was suprised to see that the others (Logan, Cyclops, and Professor X) was in Jean's lab too when she walked in. Logan was leaning against a lab table, clearly oblivious to what was going on, Cyclops was standing tall, his shoulders squared, and Professor X had a look of total serenity in his wheelchair. Sophie wandered over by Logan and sat down on a chair. The chair's top swiveled. And Sophie had no hesitations on moving the top side to side, to and fro. Even though there was an annoying squeak with each swivel.

"Sophie," Jean began. Jean captured Sophie's attention immediately and Sophie stopped the movement of the chair.

"Yeah?" Sophie said.

"You said you've never met your father before, right?"

"Yeaaah."

Sophie what Jean was about to say next. She nodded for Jean to continue.

"Your father is in this room, Sophie."

Sophie's jaw dropped. She felt numb inside. . . cold even. She looked at the two men near her. Was Cyclops or Wolverine her father? Cyclops, calm and stoic, Havok's brother. That would make Havok her uncle. . . she hoped it wasn't Cyclops. Havok was attractive. . . very attractive.

Or Wolverine? Sophie had heard that Logan was a drifter of sorts, he never stayed at this place for very long at a time. And he was ruff and gruff. . .

So who could it be?

Cyclops?

Or Wolverine?

"Sophie. . . "Jean said.

Sophie wished Jean would spit it out already. She sneaked a glance at Cyclops and Wolverine. Cyclops was stoic (of course) and Wolverine had his jaw clenched.

"Logan is your father," Jean finally announced.

Even though Sophie was relieved that Cyclops wasn't her father (only because Havok wasn't her uncle). All the same, Sophie went even more numb as the news slowly dug into her mind. Logan coughed and then started to choke. Sophie gaped at Logan.

"WHAT?!" Logan and Sophie exclaimed together.

It couldn't be true. There was barely any resemblance between Sophie and Logan. Damn, Sophie looked more like Cyclops's child than she did as Logan's. She had blue eyes, his brown. Logan towered over her, she was only five foot two inches tall. She came only to Logan's chin. The only two visible similarities they shared was that they both have dark brown hair and mutation. Sophie turned on Logan, anger flashing in her dark blue eyes.

"Where were you?" Sophie yelled angrily.

Logan muttered,

"I didn't know I had a daughter till now."

"What, you just left my mother?" Sophie's eyes darkened even more, like they had in the Pop-In Bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan replied after a pause,

"I don't remember your mother."

Sophie leapt up from her chair and lunged for Logan. She pushed him. And he let her. He knew he could have stopped her, but for some reason he didn't.

"You son of a-" Sophie began but stopped as Jean ran in between her and Logan. Jean held Sophie back by her shoulders. "How dare you!" Sophie yelled. "Where were you 'Dad', for the past sixteen years, huh? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when Mom was arrested two years ago? I was alone. . . "

The resistance seemed to drain from Sophie then. She turned her gaze away from Logan, her father. Her hair covered her face, more importantly her eyes. So that no one in the room could see that she was crying. Sneaking a quick glance, Sophie saw Logan look taken aback.

Logan wished he could remember Josslyn Glass, his daughter's mother. But for the life of him he couldn't because of his mysterious amnesia, causing him to forget his dark past.

"I'm sorry Sophie," Logan said, he meant what he said but spent no time sounding mushy.

Sophie didn't acknowledge Logan's apology.

Cyclops asked,

"Why did your mother get arrested Sophie?"

Sophie wiped her face on her sleeve before replying,

"For fraud. Mom is a con artist."

Logan felt his gut drop.

"Then who took care of you?" Jean asked, she was still gripping Sophie by her shoulders.

"No one," Sophie replied. "I've been on my own since I was fourteen."

Cyclops looked amused.

"Just like your father," Cyclops scoffed.

Logan glared at Cyclops. He felt his claws's desire to slash Cyclops's throat open.

"Don't talk to my kid like that," Logan growled.

"That's quite enough," Professor X cut in before things got serious.

"I'm not your 'kid' and you're no father," Sophie snarled. She turned to Professor X. "Mr. Xavier, may I be excused?"

"No," Logan cut in.

Sophie ignored Logan. Professor X nodded. Sophie fast-walked to the exit. She wretched the door open and slammed it behind her.

Logan did not stop her.

**Outside, Xavier's School**

Sophie sat on the front lawn, examining her knuckles. Her mind was racing, processing everything she had just learned. For as long as she could remember, Sophie had wondered who her father was and what he was like.

Now that she knew. . .

Logan seemed like a nice guy, but not anything like the fatherly type. Then again she had only met the guy barely twenty four hours. Okay, he did defend her against that creep back in the bar. But that didn't make up all that he had missed in her life. Lost in her thoughts, Sophie didn't notice another prescence beside her.

"Hey."

Havok.

Sophie looked up and saw that it was Havok standing before her, one hand in his jeans pocket. He sat down beside her in the grass.

"Hi," Sophie said glumly.

Havok's expression turned from care-free to serious in a split-second. He seemed to sense that something was wrong.

"So what happened?" Havok asked, his blue eyes reflecting his concern.

Sophie hesitated. She bent her eyes down and picked at the lawn grass as she said,

"You know Wolverine, or Logan or whatever he's calls himself?"

Havok nodded, eager to know what was going on so that he could help Sophie feel better.

"He's my father."

Havok barely blinked. He took the news better than Sophie expected him to. He was still suprised, but he wasn't freaking out.

"Makes sense," Havok shrugged.

"Really?" Sophie said as she draped her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yes. Hey you both have claws, right?" Havok asked.

"Yeah. . . Where'd you hear that, Havok?"

Havok grinned.

"You pick up stuff quickly at this school."

Sophie nudged Havok playfully on his arm. Silence then passed for a full minute. Then Havok broke it by asking,

"What is it like?"

Sophie felt confused.

"What-?"

Havok inclined his head to her hands.

"Your claws."

"Oh," Sophie went back to rubbing her knuckles, tracing the scars where the claws tore through. "They're quite hideous actually."

Havok laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but a compassionate one.

"I don't believe you Sophie," Havok said. "I bet they as beautiful as your face."

Sophie felt her cheeks grow hot in embaressment. "That's a compliment right?"

Havok's fell slightly. "Yes, of course it is."

Havok inched closer to her. Sophie hadn't notice how close Havok was already to her. She had forgotten when Havok pressed his palm to her cheek.

Their blue eyes connecting, as well as lips.

Havok's kiss was warm and soft, yet deeply full of hidden passion.

He started to break away. . .

"Wow. . . " Sophie whispered, exasperated. So that was what a kiss felt like. . .

She leaned in again and returned Havok's kiss. She didn't care who watched. It felt like her and Havok were the only two people in the world.

**ONE HOUR LATER. . . **

Sophie and Havok were walking towards Sophie's newly assinged dormitory an hour later after passionate kissing in some bushes. They held hands on the way.

Along the way, Logan saw Havok with his daughter.

"You work quickly," Logan said to Havok, as though ready to brawl with his daughter's. . . whatever Havok and Sophie were.

Sophie felt Havok's hand clench tighter against hers in annoyance. Before Havok could say anything to Logan Sophie snapped,

"Apparently so do you."

Without waiting for Logan's reply, Sophie continued walking but not after she gave Havok a long, deep kiss. When they got to Sophie's dormitory Havok said,

"I guess we're a couple now."

Sophie laughed. Havok found Sophie's laugh deeply attractive.

"Yeah," Sophie said and then kissed him again for about the hundreth time that day.

Havok hugged his girlfriend and wished her goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Logan grabbed every opportunity to talk to his daugher. But Sophie was always with Havok. It was like her and Havok were stuck like glue. Whenever Sophie saw Logan coming towards her, she would pull Havok even closer (if that was possible) and stayed glued to his lips until Logan would stomped away.

Sophie was angry at her "father". She doubt she would ever forgive him. Telling Havok this, he suggested maybe she would come around eventually. Right now, forgiveness wouldn't be given to Logan.

It was the weekend, Saturday night. Havok had "borrowed" his brother's motorcycle. They were going on their first official date and Havok had insisted that it should be really special. Sophie didn't care how nice the date was going to be, as long as she was with Havok instead of Logan. So an hour ago, Havok had shown up outside of Sophie's dorm. When she had opened the door, Havok had told her in a rush that they were going someplace. Not caring what her father might say, Sophie had accepted Havok's request. Now, feeling the wind rush her hair, Sophie had her arms wrapped tightly around Havok's chest.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Sophie had to yell over the rush of the late winter wind.

"CAN'T TELL YOU. . . IT'S A SUPRISE," Havok raised his voice ten fold in order to reply.

A few minutes later Havok stopped the motorcycle. Havok had driven Sophie all the way to a lake that was located somewhere slightly beyond the city. The sun was slowly setting, casting a beautiful glow on the lake water. The sight took Sophie's breath away. Havok picked up Sophie bridal style down the hill that lead closer to the lake.

They spent the evening talking about their complicated paths inbetween kisses. He told her about his early childhood and how he and his brother had found Professor Xavier's school for mutants. Havok moved the subject over to Sophie's past.

"What's your mother like?" Havok asked.

Havok noticed Sophie twitched. "She's. . . complicated to explain." Sophie replied, her voice growing distant.

Havok could tell that Sophie obviously didn't want to talk about her, but his curiousity was too powerfull to give a damn at the moment.

"Oh?" Havok said, his eyebrows rising.

"I love her and everything, its just that because of her 'occupation' we were always running when I was kid. We ran so often I have never even been to a _real _school before."

"Whoa," Havok responded. "What did she do?"

"Con artist," Sophie spat out. "She created these elaborate schemes for money and gasoline. My first memory when I was three was when she made me apart of one of them. She _used_ me. I was bait for one of her victims."

Even Havok thought that was low of a mother to do that to her child. "She did _that _to you?!" Havok exclaimed.

Sophie seemed calm about it, as though it was normal. "It was no big deal. I was used to it." She shrugged.

" 'Was'?"

"After she had tried to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's accountants she was arrested."

Havok's blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped to his chest. "Your mother tried to steal from S.H.I.E.L.D.?!"

Sophie nodded.

"I was there with her," Sophie started to tell the tale. "She had just got into the mainframe when all the alarms went off. An agent was on her way to get us. My mom told me to run. So I did. And I have been running, like my mother, ever since."

Havok wrapped his arm around Sophie. He looked into her eyes as he told her,

"You don't have to run anymore."

He kissed her neck.

"I know," Sophie whispered.

**1:56 A.M. **

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS**

It was nearing 2 A.M. when Havok and Sophie returned to the school. Sophie was giggling and Havok was trying to keep her quiet so that they could go to their rooms unnoticed. When they started to go past the darkened kitchen, it suddenly illuminated with light. Sophie's giggling immediately sobered. Havok dropped her hand as soon as they saw two men sitting on barstool chairs, their faces clearly not happy.

"Logan," Sophie said, her voice with seemingly innocent suprise. "What are you doing?"

"Good question, Kid," Logan said, crossing his arms.

"What are you doing with _her?" _It was Cyclops.

"Scott-"

"Do you know how late it is?" Cyclops cut off his younger brother.

Havok's eyes narrowed, Sophie could see that he was going into defensive mode.

"We didn't _do _anything if that was what you were implying," Havok glared first at Cyclops then at Wolverine.

"Why do you care?" Sophie snapped, jumping into the brewing arguement. She glared at her father.

"I _care," _Logan said harshly. "Because you're _my kid_, Sophie."

Sophie scoffed. "Could have fooled me."

Logan's stature seemed to go limp. She saw how her father's hands clenched tightly until they were stark white. Sophie continued,

"Just because I have a part of your DNA doesn't mean shit."

She turned to Havok and took his hand lovingly, her gaze softening for a split millisecond. "Come on Babe, let's go."

They started to leave but Cyclops blocked their path. He clearly wasn't done dealing with his brother and his girlfriend.

"Wait," Cyclops said, making the 'STOP" hand motion. "Where's my bike?"

"Don't worry Scott, its in the garage."

"Really," Cyclops said stiffly. "Earlier it was missing."

"I put it back."

Cyclops was relentless. But after giving his younger brother another cold stare. He let Sophie and Havok passed. From half-way up the stairs Sophie heard Cyclops yell:

"WHY IS EVERYONE ALWAYS TAKING MY MOTORCYCLE?!"

Logan's sarcastic voice replied,

" 'Cause it's a cool bike."


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed that Logan had abondoned trying to befriend his daughter. Two weeks had passed since the night Sophie and Havok had returned to the school late at night. Earlier this afternoon, Professor X had requested for Sophie and Wolverine to go to this office for a private meeting. Professor X didn't explain why he wanted to see Sophie and Logan. So now the father and his daughter were in Professor X's office, each waiting for the answer why they were there. Sophie stared up at the celing, waiting for Professor X to enter his office and start this meeting.

When Professor X entered his office, he motioned for Logan and Sophie to sit down. Sophie fiddled with the ends of her hair, doing her best to avoid Logan's gaze. They still had not talked to each other since he had caught her sneaking back into the school with Havok. Needless to say, the air between them was still awkward.

Professor X wheeled himself to behind his desk, when he did so he folded his hands together in a business way. His expression was monotone. She felt him staring at the two of them. She was beginning to wonder if she was in some kind of trouble.

"Professor?" Logan said, crossing his arms and sneaking a quick glance at his daughter before he asked, "What's this about?"

Professor X's gaze turned straight to Sophie.

"It seems that this morning your mother Sophie, has broken out of prison," Professor X announced to the small family.

Sophie didn't utter a word. Logan had expected a loud-mouthed reaction from her. But instead she was silent. Logan turned in his seat to look at his daughter. Sophie's blue eyes were distant, the corner of her mouth open. She didn't respond to the question Professor X asked her.

Logan waved his hand in front of Sophie's face and then nudged her on her shoulder.

"Hey Kid, the Professor asked you a question," Logan said.

Her father's voice seemed to pull Sophie back into the moment because she said,

"Sorry Professor, what did you say?"

"I asked if your mother has made any attempt to contact you," Professor X repeated.

Sophie shooked her head.

"I haven't talked to my mom since she was arrested," Sophie replied.

Professor X nodded in acknowledgement.

Sophie asked the Professor, "Is S.H.I.E.L.D. going to track down my mom again like they did the first time?"

"Its. . . possible," Professor X replied. "To be honest Sophie, I don't know. Do you think Josslyn Glass will try to find you?"

Sophie shrugged. "She has no clue where I am. We were on the other side of the country when she was arrested."

Professor X said,

"You can go now, Sophie."

Sophie stood up and so did Logan. However, the Professor told Logan to sit back down again for a few more words.

" 'Bye," Sophie said to Professor X as she opened the door to go. Before she left, Professor X said to her,

"I suggest not to go sneaking off campus again at night with Mr. Alex Summers anymore, Sophie."

"All right," Sophie laughed as she closed the door behind her.

When Sophie left Logan asked Professor X,

"What's on your mind?"

"I've been watching your daughter's schoolwork, Logan," Professor X began.

"And?" Logan raised his hand for Professor X to continue.

"She's very intelligent."

Logan grinned. So, his daughter is a smarty-pants. Great.

"You know if she was smarter she would stay away from that Summers kid."

Professor X raised his eyebrows.

"You have a problem with Sophie and Alex's relationship, any yet you do not intervene. Interesting."

Logan shrugged. "I can't control her life. I don't have the right to. She does whatever seems right for her. And I can't stop her."

Logan didn't want to talk about his daughter's relationship anymore so he redirected the conversation back over to Sophie's brains. "So what's this about Sophie?"

"As I said before Logan, Sophie is very smart. Jean was telling me earlier today of how Sophie helped her re-wire her computer in the infirmary."

"Makes sense, Professor. She grew up with a con artist that used computers. Good for her. Now cut to the chase."

"I would like your permission for me to train Sophie for her to become an X-Men."

Logan sat up a little straighter, now fully paying attention.

"You have it, Xavier."

"Thank you, Logan."

Logan walked out of Professor X's office to go find his daughter to tell her the news. On his way, he thought about his decison of letting Sophie train with the X-Men. In the short time he had spent with his daughter, he knew that she shared no morals of the Brotherhood. She seemed the type of person to fight for what was right. As for combat situations, she had handled herself pretty well back in that bar when Marcus had made a grab at her. But Marcus was a human, not a mutant. That was a major difference. Sophie was his daughter, what if his decision back fired on him? What if Sophie got hurt or even died on one of the missions if or when she became an X-Man? He would never forgive himself. . .

He found Sophie sitting in the kitchen by herself, doing homework of some kind. Logan looked over her shoulder to see that it was physics. For once, Havok wasn't glued to her. Good. He liked it this way. Logan sat down beside Sophie.

"Professor X is wondering if you want to train to become an X-Man," Logan said, cutting to the chase right away.

Sophie looked up from her homework. Her face lit up with excitement.

"Yes!" Sophie replied. "Starting when?"

"Monday," Logan said, he was suprised that she hadn't thought about it for a second.

Today was Friday. "Well that's all I had to tell you."

Logan got up and started to walk away. He heard Sophie say,

"Thanks. . . Dad."

"No problem, Sophie."

Logan let himself grin a little to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**LATER THAT EVENING. . . **

Sophie sneaked up behind Havok when she was done with her physics homework. When she was directly behind him, she covered his eyes with her palms. She felt Havok grin. Sophie stood up on her tipy-toes and whispered in Havok's ear,

"Guess who, Alex."

Havok didn't turn around. "Mmm. . . I don't know," Havok guessed sarcastically. "Mystique impersonating my girlfriend?"

"How'd you know?" Sophie adopted Havok's sarcasticness as she uncovered his eyes. He turned around and kissed her gently on the cheek before they walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Or more like, Havok was laying on the couch and Sophie was laying on top of him. Havok took the remote and turned on the T.V. The evening news came on across the screen. They watched the evening news in silence until Sophie remembered what she wanted to tell Havok. She wanted to tell him what her father told her aproximately fifty one minutes ago. Sophie waited for a commercial to come on before she said,

"Hey, I have another 'guess what' for you."

She noticed her tone was groggy as her words came out. Probably because she was so relaxed on Havok's warm chest.

"What Soph?" Havok asked, moving his head so that his blue eyes gave her his complete attention.

"Professor X wants me to start training with the X-Men starting Monday."

"Awesome!" Havok kissed the top of her head. Sophie was glad that he was enthusiastic about it. Now she would be seeing Havok even more. Sophie grinned at the thought of her and Havok training to save the world as they knew it together.

"Yeah! Think about it: in a few years you and I will be kick-ass heroes saving humanity."

Havok laughed. "Hey, you never told me what you wanted your codename to be."

Sophie's grin widened. "Honestly, I haven't thought about it lately."

The commercials on the T.V. ended and the news report began reporting where it left off. Havok picked up the remote from the floor and pressed the mute button. He then chucked it across the room, where it landed on the table with a loud _SMACK!_ Sophie laughed as Havok's fingers wrapped around her chin and pulled it to where she was staring into those bold, deep blue eyes. His eyes were so intense. . .

So intense that his eyes seemed to captivate her. He leaned his face in closer to her. Sophie closed her eyes. She felt a familiar warmth spread from her lips all the way down to her toes as she felt Havok kissed her. A few seconds later she felt Havok brush her hair behind her shoulders. Sophie shifted her body so that she and Havok were stomache to stomache rather than stomache to backside.

Sophie didn't know how long they laid on that couch making out, feeling each other's touch, and holding each other when she heard her father's voice snap behind them,

"Take it somewhere else for Christ's sake you two."

Sophie jumped, disconecting her lips from Havok's. She glared at Logan, who was standing beside the couch. Logan stared at them, a bottle of root beer in his left hand. His gaze went to his daughter, who was hastily getting off of Havok's body. Sophie glared at Logan as she helped Havok off of the couch.

"Fine," Sophie snapped back. "We will." Together, she and Havok walked out of the living room and relocated to the hallway next to a coat closet. Sophie glanced behind her shoulder to see if Logan had followed them. To her relief, he didn't. When they were definately alone, Havok pinned Sophie against the wall. This suprised her, he had never done this to her. But she didn't care, it was thrilling. They resumed their kissing. He kissed her deeply, passionately. It was the best feeling Sophie had ever felt. It was like a fire was building inside of her chest. . . a kind of yearning. She then felt Havok's hands start to tug on her black Marilyn Manson T-shirt.

Sophie pulled her lips away and said giggly,

"Not here."

The two of them looked at the coat closet right next to their new make out spot. Havok picked up Sophie in his arms and carried her inside the coat closet.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING. . . **

Sophie was resting on Havok's bare chest when she waked up to the sound of yelling.

Yelling. . . Who the hell was yelling. . . That voice sounded familiar somehow. . .

Sophie's eyes flashed open completely when she heard the sound of the closet door being banged on. The pounding was so hard she could feel the floor vibrate through Havok's body. Darkness surronded her, she couldn't see Havok's face. Though she could feel his sleeping body beneath her.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" A familiar voice bellowed.

"What?" Havok mumbled, still drowsy.

Sophie slapped Havok's cheeks gently, urging him to wake up completely. Then Sophie remembered who the voice belonged to.

"Shit! It's Logan!" Sophie exclaimed, scrambling to get off of Havok.

"Ah man. . . " Havok groaned.

"YOU BET ITS ME!" Logan bellowed, obviously he heard the comment Havok said.

"Quick Havok, give me your shirt!" Sophie said.

A second later she felt Havok press his T-shirt into her hand.

"YOU'RE NOT DRESSED?!" Logan bellowed even more.

The punding on the door increased ten-fold (if that was possible).

"Do you think he's mad?" Havok asked.

"What do you think?!" Sophie yelled at Havok as Logan continued pounding on the closet door.

Sophie pulled on Havok's T-shirt and found her shorts by a miracle in the dark.

Now decently dressed, Sophie opened the closet door a crack. She poked her head out to see bright morning light blare into her eyeballs. Squinting, she saw Logan. And he did not look happy. Not happy at all. Logan's adamanteum claws were drawn out, his face furious. He looked like he wanted to murder somebody. Sophie stumbled out of the closet, nearly tripping on Havok's jeans that were left by the doorway.

"This isn't what it looks like," Sophie lied.

She could feel herself sweat as she bit her lip. She stood in front of the closet, shielding her lover from view. Logan took a step towards her, eyeing her tangled hair and wrinkly clothes. Particulary the T-shirt that wasn't hers.

"Yes it does," Logan growled. He took another step towards the entrance of the coat closet.

"No!" Sophie spread her arms over the doorway.

"Stand aside." Logan raised his claws, looking past Sophie's shoulder.

"What's going on, Soph?" Havok mumbled groggily as he pulled down Sophie's arms and walked out of the closet, then wrapping his arms around Sophie's waist.

Logan glared.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. DAUGHTER," Logan paused as he growled each word. His tone was calm, yet it was nothing but a mask, he had said the warning dangerously.

Before Havok could do anything to defend himself, Logan grabbed Havok by the shoulder (Havok was shirtless so there was no cloth to grab) and slammed him against the wall. Logan raised one arm and slashed Havok on his arm, with the other hand he kept Havok from running away back to Sophie.

"Alex!" Sophie exclaimed, rushing to her boyfriend's aid. "Logan, stop it!" Sophie started pounding on Logan's shoulder blades as he continued to slash Havok's arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ALEX?!" A voice bellowed behind them. Sophie turned around and saw that it was Cyclops. He turned to Sophie when Logan didn't reply ,

"What's your father doing to my brother?"

Before Sophie even tried to explain, Cyclops saw Havok's slashes on his arms. Havok's slashes were drawing blood, the blood covered his entire arm. Sophie watched helplessly as she counted the droplets of blood drip onto the floor. Cyclops drew back his arm and punched Logan in the jaw. Logan immediately released Havok. Havok slumped down to the floor. Sophie sprinted to Havok's side, ripping off a piece of his shirt to staunch the bleeding. She kissed his forehead as an attempt to apologize.

"You stabbed my brother!" Cyclops yelled at Logan, pointing at Havok's wound.

Logan pushed Cyclops angrily as he yelled back,

"YOUR BROTHER SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER!"


	9. Chapter 9

Cyclops's shoulders slumped. His gaze went to Havok, who was still clutching his wounded arm. Then to Sophie, Wolverine's daughter that had apparently slept with his younger brother last night. Then finally back to Logan, his adamanteum claws drawn out. It looked like Logan was ready to slaughter everyone in the hallway. Cyclops turned to his younger brother,

"Is this true, Alex?"

Cyclops's tone was harsh and cold. His eyes glared into his brother's soul. Havok nodded in reply, his blue eyes shined in fear of his brother's impending wrath (not counting Wolverine's wrath). Sophie bit her upper lip. She glanced worriedly at Havok's claw slashes. The slashes were still slowly drawing blood. It worried her even though the bleeding had slowed way down.

Sophie cleared her voice to speak. Every eye in the hallway turned towards her. She opened her mouth to say something in Havok's defense when Cyclops interrupted her. He was clearly not done interrogating his brother.

"You two used a condom, right?" Cyclops asked sternly.

Sophie felt heat rush into her cheeks. She had no clue whatsoever if Havok had remembered to use protection. She wasn't even sure if Havok owned protection for "activities" like this. The eyes turned from Sophie to Havok. Havok sighed, his gaze downcast. He was staring at his bare feet.

"Well Bub, we're all waiting for an answer," Logan snapped impatiently.

Sophie crossed her fingers for a "yes".

"No. . . I didn't," Havok muttered, his gaze still downcast. "Sorry."

"I'm-going-to-kill-you-Alex-an-der-Sum-mers," Logan growled. "If-any-thing-happens-to-Sophie." Logan pronounced each syallable together, without a breath inbetween.

"Dammit Logan! What are you so pissed about?! It was just once so far!" Sophie exclaimed.

Logan threw his arms into the air, his adamanteum claws still drawn out.

"Once! That makes me feel a _lot _better! You should know better than anyone that once could be enough!" Logan yelled.

Sophie thought her father was starting to sound a little hysterical.

"What do you mean I 'should know better than anyone', Wolverine?!" Sophie yelled back. She didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

"It took only one time with your mother and I," Logan replied.

Sophie glared. She crossed her arms. She had nothing else to say to her father. . . for now. Now, she had to help lead her boyfriend to the infirmary where Jean Gray could give him the medical attention he needed.

By this time it was about 8:30 A.M. The early risers had heard all of the commotion in the hallway by the stairs. As Sophie walked Havok to the infirmary, she realized that by noon, everyone in the school would know that she and Havok had. . . enough said.

**(LATER)**

Three hours had passed since the closet fiasco earlier that morning. Sophie felt like she would rather be anywhere else that day. She would rather be back at the Pop-In Bar and dealing with that creep Marcus than be at this school.

When she had dropped Havok off at the infirmary, whispers echoed behind her footsteps. All of the students in the school were whispering about her private life. She even heard traces of "slut" and "hooker" when she had walked past a group of gossiping girls. Stupid thirteen year old girls that had nothing bettter to talk about.

Sophie was getting desperate for escape. All of this noise in the mansion was driving her insane. So, with no options left, she walked up the stairs to the outside of her father's quarters. Sophie knocked on his door. No answer. She knew Logan was in there, he just wasn't opening the door.

"Logan," Sophie said, still knocking on the door. "Dad. . . It's me. I. . . need to talk."

The door opened. Logan's face was seriously withdrawn and his stubble was turning into a beard. Logan crossed his arms, leaning against the side of the doorway. A minute of awkward silence went by. Finally, Logan muttered,

"Start talking, Kid. You said you wanted to."

Sophie started fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"It's just. . . uh. . . er. . . " She didn't know where to start.

Logan uncrossed his arms. He attempted to make himself soft, more approachable.

"What's on your mind?" Logan tried to keep his bitterness in check. Otherwise, he knew, she would never talk.

"Are you worried about me?" Sophie blurted.

Logan's eyebrows rose, he stood straighter. He motioned for Sophie to enter his room. They needed privacy for this discussion. When Sophie walked in Logan motioned for her to sit down in the desk chair. She sat down and locked eye contact with Logan. Logan satyed standing.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Well. . . earlier you mentioned yours and my mom's. . . fling. And how I was basicly an accident. What I'm asking is. . . are you worried that will happen to me and Havok?"

Logan was not ready to have this discussion with his sixteen year old daughter.

"I would be lying if I said 'no', Sophie, "Logan replied. "Why? Are you worried?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders lamely.

"A little I guess. I mean what if I am?"

"If you are what?" Logan asked softly. Though he already knew the answer.

"Pregnant."

Logan sighed. "Well Kid, I wouldn't worry about it for a few weeks. If you aren't, great. You got lucky this time. If you are. . . I know some people that might adopt the baby."

Sophie's jaw dropped.

"Adoption?!" Sophie exclaimed.

Logan nodded. "You're a kid yourself, Sophie. You and. . . that-" (Logan meant Havok)"- aren't ready for parenthood. You don't know how to take care of a baby."

"I know that. But I've been taking care of myself since I was fourteen."

"True, but you were just responsible for yourself. You would be responsible for another human being."

"Adoption though? Giving up my own child to complete strangers?! That's. . . that's. . . _heartless_ in my eyes."

Logan noticed Sophie's chin began to tremble. Logan walked over to Sophie and laid his hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Look Soph, if it makes you feel any better, in about three weeks, I'll go with you to Jean's office to get a test done. If its positive. . . we'll figure it out somehow."

To his astonishment, Sophie gave her father a hug. A real hug. Maybe, finally, Sophie and Logan had connected as father and daughter. Maybe the fighting, the anger, the glares, would all die down.

Maybe.

Maybe they could have a real parental relationship now. As Logan kept his arms around his little girl, who was quietly leaking tears into his shirt, he wondered of he was going from father to grandfather.

Maybe. Or maybe not.


	10. Chapter 10

**THREE WEEKS LATER. . .**

Logan knocked on the Sophie's dormitory door.

"Sophie, you ready?" Logan called.

A few seconds later Sophie opened the door, walked out, and closed it.

"Ready," Sophie mumbled. She seemed the exact opposite of ready to Logan. Her blue eyes were hollowed, like she hadn't gotten any sleep lately in the past few days. Her voice sounded distant as though she wasn't there mentally. She glanced at Logan nervously.

"Are you okay, Kid?" Logan asked as they started walking down the stairs, they were walking to Jean's office.

Sophie snapped to attention when she Logan had asked her that question.

"What-? I mean, yeah. . . I guess," she replied, now tracing the lines of her claw-entry scars. Logan noticed that she did this whenever she got anxious. And lately, he had been noticing that she was doing it constantly since he had caught her with her boyfriend in the closet.

They walked to Jean's office silently for the rest of the way. The door to Jean's office was already open. They walked into the office, where they saw that Cyclops and Havok were already there, waiting for them. Logan stayed silent. Sophie saw Logan clench his fists when he saw the two brothers.

"Who invited you here?" Logan growled.

Cyclops or Havok didn't reply because at that moment Jean Gray walked from the backroom in her office. Her red hair was pulled into a bun, her expression was serious today. To Logan, she seemed perfect even with her seriousness today. He didn't blame her.

When Jean saw that everyone that needed to be present was, she sat down behind her desk. She motioned for the four people to sit down. When they did, she folded her hands in a very professional way. Jean gave a small smile towards Sophie as she asked,

"So what are you here for?"

Sophie shifted uncomfortable in her chair. "Well. . . I need a test done," Sophie replied, feeling embarresed.

"For-?" Jean urged Sophie to go on.

"I need a pregnancy test done," Sophie replied sheepishly.

Jean tried to mask her surprise as she glanced at Logan and then at Cyclops and his brother.

"Why? Do you think you are pregnant, Sophie?"

"I don't know. I just want to know because well-"

"Because dumbass over here," Logan pointed at Havok, who was face-palming himself. "Forgot to use a condom while he was with my daughter since he couldn't keep his pants zipped."

Cyclops glared at Sophie's father. He snapped at Logan,

"Maybe if you had kept your daughter on a lease we wouldn't be in this situation, Wolverine."

Cyclops and Wolverine stood up from their seats, each one glaring at each other. Logan drew out his claws as Cyclops put one hand on his sunglasses. Jean also stood up and yelled to get their attention. Once she had it, she said calmly,

"Scott! Logan! Sit down!"

They glanced at each other before doing so as Jean had asked.

"Look. What's done is done. Now, I'm going to take Sophie so that she can get a test done. The rest of you can wait outside until she's done. I'll call all of you back when I get the results."

Logan watched as Sophie got off of her chair and followed Jean out of her office. Now it was just him, Cyclops, and Havok. Needless to say, it was an awkward atmosphere that Logan wanted out of. He knew that this was probably going to take awhile so Logan walked out of Jean's office and started walking back to his room. Logan imagined that he would probably rip out Havok's throat if he stayed, staring down at Cyclops and his idiot brother that had slept with his daughter.

**TWO HOURS LATER. . . **

Sophie's entire body was shaking in fear. Thoughts kept racing throughout her mind.

_What if the pregancy test was positive?_

_But that would be impossible . . . she had only been with Havok once, her first time. _

She was walking around outside at the front of the school with Havok, who was attempting to calm her nerves by telling her nothing was going to happen. After minutes of trying to get Sophie to stop freaking out, Havok gave up. He knew that his words were having no affect on her. So he just pulled her close to him as they walked together. His prescence seemed to calm her down a little bit. But inside, Sophie was still freaking out. She kept thinking about what would happen if the test was positive. . . She shuddered.

"We should go inside," Havok suggested, thinking that Sophie had shuddered from the early March cold.

Sophie nodded in agreement. The results were probably back from the lab by now. Sophie felt like she was going to throw up at any second. Havok stopped walking towards the entrance of the school to grab Sophie by her shoulders. She faced him. His expression was serious, yet soft and concerned.

"Look," Havok began, his tone soft. Something in his tone made her nerves calm down a little. "Whatever happens in there. . . I want you to know that I'll be at your side one hundred percent."

He kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Thanks Havok," Sophie said, she laughed nervously.

"What?" Havok asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Well. . . you make it sound like we're going into a battle or plunging to our deaths or something like that," Sophie replied.

"Because we might be, Soph."

Havok gave her a hug before they walked into the school together, holding hands with their heads held high.

**BACK IN JEAN GRAY'S OFFICE. . . **

Sophie, Havok, Logan, and Cyclops were all waiting in suspension as Jean went to go get Sophie's test results. A painfully slow moment later, Jean returned with the lab results in her hands. Sophie was biting her fingernails down to the skin. Logan thought her face looked like she was on the edge of a major nervous breakdown. Her blue eyes were wide and her lips were pursed together as though they were stitched.

Havok was trying to keep Sophie calm by gently rubbing her leg, which earned him a glare from Logan. Havok pretended he didn't notice the death glare. Cylcops seemed to be the most emotionally collected person of the group.

"Here are the results," Jean announced, holding the manila envelope in front of the four suspensed people. Sophie raised her hand shakily.

"I'll take them," Sophie said, her voice cracking. "I need to see them first."

Jean nodded. "Here you go," Jean said as she handed the lab results to Sophie.

"Thanks," Sophie said, a lump rising in her throat.

The lab results felt heavy in Sophie's hands. It was now time to see if she was carrying Havok's baby.

Her thumb trembled as it cut through the envelope's seal. She took a deep breath. It was now time to see. She carefully took out the results paper. She scanned through her basic medical information and then her eyes saw it- her results. She read the results in her mind, her face showed no emotion.

"Well?" Logan said, impatient. "What's the results?"

Sophie didn't reply. She handed the lab results to her father. Logan snatched them and read what she had read. A second later Logan snickered,

"Your middle name is 'Penelope'?"

Havok suppressed a snicker.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Shut up!" Sophie snapped.

Logan continued reading. He didn't understand all of the medical jargon so he skipped down to read the most important fact. The last line of the lab results read:

**_"POSITIVE" _**

All the air seemed to go out of Logan's lungs. He couldn't breathe. Rage replaced where oxygen should have been. He glared at the boy that had impregnated his sixteen year old daughter. Sophie had the look of pure disbelief on her face. She closed her eyes. . . maybe this was all just one giant nightmare she would wake up from. She opened them and she saw that Logan's face was contorted in outrage.

Havok snatched the results out of Logan's hands. After a short while, his face fell too. He looked pale, as though he might throw up.

"Oh. . . " Havok sputtered. The results slipped through his fingers.

Logan smacked Havok full in the face, causing Havok to fall to the floor. Cyclops leapt to his feet to help his brother up.

"I take it I'm going to be an uncle," Cyclops murmered.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun had fallen. Night was out, the moon was shining down on Xavier's school with its light. Most of the students of Xavier's school were going to sleep. Everyone except for Sophie Glass, Alex Summers, and Logan. They were walking towards the kitchen, where Bobby a.k.a Iceman and Marie a.k.a Rogue were sitting at the table. Rogue was laughing at a joke Bobby had just told. When Sophie, Havok, and Logan walked in, Rogue and Bobby stopped laughing. Both were staring at Havok and Sophie. Apparently news traveled fast around the school. Rogue shifted in her seat.

"Hey Logan, how's it going?" Rogue asked, trying to sound casual.

"Everything's good, Rogue. Just great," Logan said sarcastically, with a touch of harshness that even Havok heard.

Sophie knew that her father was still upset about the news. Logan continued,

"Guess what?"

Logan pointed casually at Sophie and her boyfriend. "Kid and Bub here are going to have a baby. Isnt. That. Wonderful?"

Rogue pursed her lips together, clearly feeling awkward. Both her and Bobby stayed silent. After an uncomfortable moment for all of them later, Bobby and Rogue scurried from the kitchen. Logan called out to them as they left,

"Remember: don't do what my daughter did, Rogue!"

Sophie felt her cheeks redden. How dare Logan use her as an example? It wasn't like she wanted this to happen. . . it just _happened. _Sophie saw Havok clench his fists so tight that they turned pure white.

"Was that really necessary?" Havok spat.

Logan crossed his arms.

"Was it 'really necessary' to lose control of your hormones on my daughter? And then have the balls to forget a valuable piece of _protection?!" _Logan snapped back, turning away from Sophie and Havok to grab a soda from the cupboard.

After he opened it, he poured it into a glass. From his pocket he pulled a flask out and poured something that smelled a lot like vodka. Sophie was familiar with the scent of hard liquor. Logan took a long sip before he offered his glass to Sophie. Just as he offered it, he pulled it away.

"Wait. Never mind, I forgot its bad for a pregnant woman no, girl, to drink alcohol. Sophie, don't drink or smoke ANYTHING for the next nine months."

Logan chuckled to himself, he took another long sip of his drink. He had to enjoy this as much as he could. . . before things got complicated.

"So what's your plan?" Logan asked Sophie and Havok.

They shrugged. Both of them haven't even started to think about a 'plan'. Logan asked the question again, this time he directed it towards Havok.

"Come on Bub, you only got about eight months to figure out what you're going to do with my grandchild."

"Dad, we just found out about the baby today," Sophie said, irked. "We don't have a plan."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Logan persisted. "I know tons of people that would take your baby."

"Adoption is _not _an option," Sophie said harshly. "No way."

"And does Lover Boy here, agree with you?"

Havok shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He kept shifting his gaze from Logan to Sophie and back to Logan. He looked like he wanted to sink through the floor, to disappear. To not deal with this situation he had helped create. Sophie wanted him to say something, anything, soon.

"I'm behind anything that Sophie wants to do," Havok finally replied.

Logan mocked-sighed.

"You're no help, Bub. Leave. Now!"

Havok left the kitchen. Or more like he was fleeing from the situation that had been laid out before him. But not after he gave Sophie a quick goodnight kiss.

"Good," Logan said. "He's gone."

Sophie glared at Logan. "You could be a little nicer you know, its a lot to take in," Sophie muttered.

"Hell yes its a lot to take in, Sophie. Its a lot for you. Its a lot for me. Its a lot for him. Havok is going to have to start dealing with this situation we are all in soon. He is going to have to put himself second from now on. You guys are sixteen, probably seventeen, by the time the baby comes. Speaking of age Sophie, you're sixteen years old and pregnant. What's your plan?"

Sophie shrugged. She ran her fingers through her hair. Logan noticed that she had been doing that a lot lately in the last couple hours.

"Raise the baby, I guess," Sophie replied.

"You guess? Guess? Sophie, this isn't the time for guessing!" Logan found it hard for him to keep his temper in check.

"I know it isn't!" Sophie raised her voice, irked.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Raising the baby won't be enough."

Sophie slammed her fist on the table. She was boiling over. "Raising my baby will be a hell of a lot more than you ever did!"

Her tone was full of a pent up rage, yet full of ice. Logan swallowed.

"If I had known about your existence, wouldn't you think I've taken you in when your mother abondoned you?" Logan's voice was calm.

Sophie felt her rage slowly leak out of her. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was her mother's. Logan continued calmly,

"Sophie, don't you want your child, my grandchild, to have the best life possible?"

"Logan, if all you're gonna talk about is adoption, this talk is over."

"Fine Sophie, I'll drop it."

"Thanks," Sophie spat. She couldn't help it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Kid."

"Am I your only child?"

Logan sighed, he gulped down the rest of his drink before replying,

"I honestly don't know. There might be more children that are mine."

"Dad, you Man Slut!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Daughter, you Girl Slut!" Logan exclaimed back.

"That was only one time!" Sophie defended herself.

Logan sniffed. He gestured towards her stomache.

"Yeah and look how that turned out."

"Touche."

"If it makes you feel any better Sophie, the same thing happened to your mother and I."

Sophie rolled her blue eyes at him.

"No duh. I wouldn't be standing here if you guys didn't have."

Logan didn't know what else to say. Neither did his daughter. So Sophie brought up the subject of her mother.

"Do you think Mom will mind?"

Logan scoffed. "I don't think she'll make it-" He gestured towards Sophie's lower body. Sophie understood what his meaning. "-in time if that's what you're thinking. Besides, she'll have to live with it if she does mind."

Sophie laughed.

"


	12. Chapter 12

**THE NEXT DAY. . . **

The next morning, Sophie found Havok slumped against the wall on the outside of her room. He had his face tucked in between his kness. Sophie knelt down beside him, concerned for him. He didn't even notice her prescence until she squeezed his shoulder gently. His eyes flew open at her touch.

Sophie thought that Havok looked like shit. His eyes were deep red and bloodshot, his skin paler than chalk, and he was still wearing the same thing he had worn the day before. He looked at Sophie, shame in his bloodshot eyes. He said to her,

"I'm so sorry, Soph."

"For what?" Sophie asked. She had no clue what he was apologizing for.

Havok took her palm into his, rubbing it gently.

"I got you pregnant. It's all my fault," Havok said in remorse.

Sophie shook her head.

"Havok, it takes two you know. Its my fault too," Sophie said. She didn't want Havok to feel guilt he didn't deserve.

"I could have been more careful. I should have-"

Sophie cut him off by kissing him. When she pulled away she told Havok,

"We'll figure it out."

Havok still seemed unconvinced by her words.

"Logan is gonna kill me by the time the baby gets here," Havok muttered. He shuddered at the thought of Logan getting out of control.

"Logan is Logan. He'll get over it. Besides, if he goes after you then he'll have to go through me first. "

Havok cracked a small smile.

"Little You against Logan? That would be interesting to see," Havok teased playfully.

He might have been sort of smiling on the outside but on the inside he was still unsure of this whole situation he had gotten himself and Sophie into to. He calculated by the time their baby was born he would be seventeen years old. Sophie would still be sixteen since her birthday was in January. If Havok had estimated right, the baby would be born in late November or early December. Very unlikely, but possible, even in October.

A part of him wanted to hide away, to pretend that this wasn't happening. But the larger part of him told himself that he had to be there for Sophie and back up anything she wanted to do with their baby. Adoption, he would be okay with. Keeping the kid, if that was what would make Sophie happy. Abortion, he would absolutely put his foot down.

Havok swallowed. He then cleared his throat to say,

"We should talk now."

This suprised Sophie. She was kind of relieved that Havok wanted to talk about this without her having to bring it up again. This talk would get Logan off of her back for making a plan.

"Okay," Sophie agreed. "Where should we start?"

Havok plunged right into the conversation,

"First what I want to say is that I'll be behind you during the entire way. Except for abortion."

"Don't worry. I don't want an abortion _or _adoption," Sophie reassured him.

"Are you sure you don't want to do adoption?"

"Positive. I could never do that to my baby," Sophie said tensely.

A part of Havok disagreed with Sophie. But he kept his mouth shut.

"So. . . we'll just raise the kid together then?"

"Yes," Sophie replied. "But according to Logan simply 'raising' our kid won't be enough. Whatever that means."

"Maybe it means that we're inexperienced," Havok suggested.

"Maybe we are, but he's inexperienced too," Sophie pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're sixteen Soph: you're already almost an adult."

Havok did have a point. Logan had started fatherhood when his child was sixteen years old. Sophie and Havok would start parenthood the day their infant took its first breath. Sophie moved on to another subject they had to discuss.

"What are we going to do about money?" Sophie asked.

Havok was silent for a moment.

"I could get a job," Havok suggested.

Sophie shook her head.

"That'll cut into your training and school," Sophie said.

"Same as you," Havok said.

"I'm pregnant. I don't think Logan would approve of me training right now." Sophie pointed out.

Havok frowned.

"You didn't even get to pick out a codename yet," Havok said.

"I will later. Right now I could get a job," Sophie said seriously.

Havok laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sophie asked.

"Your stubborness, its cute."

Sophie nudged him playfully. Even though she had been with Havok for almost two months, she still felt a certain barrier that kept her from completely trusting him. Sophie figured it was because she had been used so many times by her mother for her cons. Others had used her in different ways. They all had the same thing in common: all of them had taken advantage of her trust.

She knew the wall would have to come down eventually. Sophie hoped it would be Havok to crash through that barrier that has been up for so long. After all, Havok is the father of her baby.

"Cute? Cute, you say?" Sophie said flirtatiously, kissing Havok deeply.

"I do say that," Havok said, pulling Sophie onto his lap. He kissed her as she put her arms around his neck and drew in close. He placed his hands on her hips. They kissed again. She felt Havok's fingers travel up and underneath her T-shirt. Sophie raised an eyebrow. She started to feel the familiar longing for Havok again. She forced herself to tear away from him. If anybody walked into this hallway and saw her and Havok together then Logan would definately be notified.

At first Havok thought she didn't want to. But then she suprised him by opening her door to him. She leaned against the door, swinging it open and half closing it again and again.

"Hey, if you think about it, Logan can't get mad at you any more than he already is 'cause I'm already pregnant," Sophie said as she smiled at Havok.

Havok stood up and followed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie woked to having Havok wrapped his arms around her, as though he was protecting her. It was the best feeling in the world. She felt that no harm could come to her as long as he just kept his arms wrapped tight around her body. Havok sensed that Sophie was awake so he tilted his head a little to kiss the tip of her left ear. His kiss sent warm shocks throughout her body. Sophie smiled as she embraced that tingling feeling within her. She placed her right hand on Havok's arm.

"We should get up," Sophie suggested, her voice groggy. She didn't want her father to find them. . . together again and then have Logan flip out on them again like the closet fiasco.

"Nahhh. . . " Havok kissed her neck.

Sophie pushed him playfully away. "Alex," Sophie said seriously.

"Sophie?" Havok sounded like he had something important on his mind.

"Yes?" Sophie's heartbeat rose, she wasn't sure what he was about to say.

"I care about you. . . A lot," Havok said, sincerity in his voice.

"Same here," Sophie replied automatically.

It was true. She did care about Alexander Summers, but she did not love him completely, unconditionally. Havok was the first boyfriend she ever had. While on the run with a con artist, she never had the chance to settle down in her life. She had never stayed in one place for over three months before. She never had the chance to stay long enough to put roots down in the places she had lived. So there was never anyone in her romantic life. . . until now. This was all new for her. Though, she had to admit to herself that getting pregnant by her first boyfriend probably wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done. Sophie wondered to herself when, or if, she would love Havok. She may be _in _love with him, but that wasn't _loving _someone.

Sophie snapped herself out of her thoughts, unlatched herself from Havok's arms, and crawled out of her bed. She and Havok got dressed together, talking about anything but the subject of Sophie's pregnancy.

"Next time," Havok suggested. "We should take a shower."

"Agreed," Sophie said, grinning.

**THREE WEEKS LATER. . . **

Sophie was almost five minutes away from finishing her shift at the dollar store when she felt another wave of nausea slapped her insides. She made herself squash the nausea feeling down until after she finished her shift. Five minutes later, when her shift was finally over, she sprinted to the bathroom, found a stall, kneeled down before the toilet bowl, and threw up her dinner. After she was done throwing up, Sophie rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink. If they called it morining sickness, why the hell did she throw up during the morning _and _night?

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a pretty sight. She had giant bags underneath her eyes due to the lack of sleep. Nights were impossible to sleep through. At least she had the next day off. She needed tomorrow for catching up on her schoolwork and, if possible, sleep. Sophie felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She didn't bother answering the call because she knew it was her father saying that he was here to pick her up. She grabbed her stuff and checked out for the night. She glanced at the clock before exiting the store, it was 10:22 P.M.

Sophie walked outside. She immediately saw Logan's, well Scott's, parked car in the lot. Sophie got into the car, remembering Logan joking about how he would pick up Sophie with Cyclops' motorcycle but with her being pregnant that was out of the question. To Sophie, Logan was hell-bent on keeping Sophie safe. On the days she worked Logan insisted on driving her back to the school even though her work was close by. He didn't even let Havok drive her home. Whenever Sophie went out on a rare occasion, Logan followed as though he was her Secret Service Agent.

Sophie knew why Logan was doing this, but it was just a little too much smothering. Logan had seen that Sophie could take care of herself fine during a fight. She mentioned about his smothering the other day and his reply was,

"That was before you were prego, Kid."

If he was this protective of her when she was only six weeks pregnant, she wondered what Logan would be like six months from now. Logan started up the car engine, saw that Sophie put her seatbelt on, and then started driving towards the school.

"How was work, Kid?" Logan asked when Sophie didn't start talking.

"It was. . . all right," Sophie mumbled. She had her face pressed up against the car window.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, concerned.

Sophie sighed. "I'm just tired. . . I threw up again at work today. . . couple of time actually. . . " Sophie replied, her voice groggy with exhaustion.

"Maybe you should pull back on those hours, Sophie," Logan suggested.

"I need them, Logan."

Logan gave her a look that said: _"Don't-argue-with-me-you-know-that-I'm-right-". _"You need sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Sophie said sarcastically, about to grin but stopped when she saw Logan's scowl.

"Not when my grandkid is still in there, you're not," Logan scowled.

"I was just joking. . . Jeez. . . ," Sophie switched back from the subject back to her work. "I only work four nights a week. Once this part is over, I'll be fine."

"You know what happens after this stage?"

"No," Sophie replied. And she didn't want to know. Not right now.

"You start gaining more weight. You get a bump. You get even more tired. Your boss will know you're pregnant."

Sophie stayed silent. This suprised Logan, he thought she would pounce on every word he said. He sneaked a glance at Sophie. He saw that she had passed out.

_"At least she's sleeping," _Logan thought.

**Author's Note:**

**Well... I'm getting close to the end, just have to finish the ending. But before I start on the conclusion to "First Time" I want to hear some of your feedback please. Am I doing okay so far? Does it need anything? Is there somthing missing that could make this fanfic better? **

**Here's a hint on Sophie and Havok's baby(s)'s name: L.M.S. those are the initials ;)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-Norah Strike**


End file.
